dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars
DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars is a DanceDanceRevolution game for iOS devices, the fourth in a series of DDR games for iOS. The successor to DanceDanceRevolution S+, it was released on February 14, 2013, as a free-to-play game. Development Konami started development on DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars, then codenamed DanceDanceRevolution GREE and simply titled DanceDanceRevolution, in 2011. It was originally slated for a 2012 release date on Android and Windows Phone devices, but it was delayed to 2013. On December 2012, the full name of the game, DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars, was revealed and the game was later released on February 14, 2013 (although the app itself was already in the iOS app store the night prior to February 14). On July 2, 2013, it was announced that service for Dance Wars will end on August 31, 2013, and is no longer available for download. New Features/Changes *Dance Crew. Up to 10 members can be in a crew. The limit increases as they buy the Charisma upgrade. *Missions. *DDR Shop - a shop that allows the player to buy items with DDR Coins, which can be purchased with real money. Song packs cost 220 DDR Coins. *Stamina. This is basically a virtual representation of energy used in Versus battles and Missions. Can be regained by eating food or buying items that increase the maximum stamina. *Accessories for the characters. DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars is the first non-arcade DDR game as well as the first installment outside of Japan to have accessories for characters. *DanceDanceRevolution Dance Wars is the first DDR game to make use of the GREE Platform. As such, a GREE account and a stable Wi-Fi or 3G online connection are required in order to play the game. *Unlike the past DDR iOS games, DDR Dance Wars does not have the ability to change gameplay options, such as speed, turn modifiers, etc. However, they may be added on a later update. *Due to the game's new engine, many songs above 170 BPM become harder to time, especially CG Project and MAX 300. Also, some songs display the wrong BPMs (e.g. SEDUCTION's BPM is displayed as 95-189). However, this has since been fixed in update 1.0.2. *Due to the game's new engine also, downloaded content from DDR S+ cannot be transferred over to DDR Dance Wars. Character Roster Characters from DanceDanceRevolution X2 and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX return, albeit with Bonnie receiving a new outfit. A new character, Michael, is added. Default Characters *Michael *Bonnie *Disco *Emi Unlockable Characters Characters are listed in the order they appear on the character select screen. *Baby-Lon *Yuni *Julio *Rinon *Ruby *Victory Concent *Alice *PiX *Rena Events Unidentified Funky Objects DANCE BATTLE (02/26/2013-03/11/2013) UFOs have invaded Earth, and Disco and Emi need the player's help. The player destroys UFOs by engaging in Dance Battles against UFOs on the song Unidentified Funky Objects. Storyline Chapter 1 Emi and Disco discover that the UFOs have invaded Earth, and that dancing is the only way to stop them. Unidentified Funky Objects is played on Beginner difficulty. Chapter 2 Emi becomes abducted by aliens, and Disco has to save her before it's too late. The same song is played, except that the Basic difficulty is used. Chapter 3 Bonnie discovers that Emi has been abducted, and she teams up with Disco to save Emi. This time, the Difficult chart of Unidentified Funky Objects is played. Chapter 4 Disco attacks the last fleet of UFOs with his dancing only to realize that he has accidentally destroyed the one that Emi was supposedly abducted in. Bonnie tells Disco not to worry about Emi and that the last of the UFOs have to be destroyed. The Expert chart of Unidentified Funky Objects is used. Epilogue The whole army of UFOs has been routed away from Earth, and Emi escapes before the aliens can take her away. Disco and Bonnie are happy that she is alive and well, and Disco promises to see them next time. Rewards *2,000,000 total points or above - Tiny UFO (accessory for all characters) *6,000,000 total points or above - French Fries *30,000,000 total points or above - Unidentified Funky Objects *Top 2000 Rankers - Gold Discoball Head (accessory for Bonnie) *Top 100 Rankers - 2 Gigaburgers BINGO PARTY Yuni is having a Bingo party at her mansion. Gameplay The player is given Bingo card with 4 numbers(ex.44,86,73,12) and their goal is to get all numbers marked*. Each number is obtained depending on a certain amount of (a) step judgement(s) obtained on a difficulty (ex. Marvelous, Perfect, Great). Once a card is filled, the player recieves a new one, and a prize. How Numbers are Recieved Beginner-Marvelous+Perfect count Basic-Marvelous Count Difficult-Great count and 2nd+3rd digits in score together (ex. If score is 835,790 the number 35 is obtained.) Expert-Perfect count and 2nd + 3rd digits in score together Rewards Participation- 1 French Fries, Party Hat(Accessory) Invite System The Invite System in DDR Dance Wars is basically inviting friends to GREE so they can play DDR Dance Wars. In order for the reward to be earned, the invited player must create a GREE account, download DDR Dance Wars on their iOS device, go through the tutorial, and the reward will be earned. Rewards 02/14/2013→04/15/2013 *1st Invite - Alternative costume for Bonnie *2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th Invite - 3 Gigaburgers (item) *5th Invite - Uranus (song) *10th Invite - PiX (character) 04/16/2013→04/27/2013 *1st Invite - Discoball Head (accessory for Disco) *2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th Invite - 3 Gigaburgers (item) *5th Invite - Your Angel (song) *10th Invite - Alternative costume for Emi 04/28/2013 *1st Invite - Alternative costume for Michael *2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th Invite - 3 Gigaburgers (item) *5th Invite - sakura storm (song) *10th Invite - Rena (character) Update History v.1.0.2 *Fixed all BPM errors *Fixed timing issues on songs with higher BPMs *Detailed profile in crew request: the player will be able to access other players' pages more easily. Songlist Default Songlist *My Only Shining Star / NAOKI feat.Becky Lucinda *Kind Lady / OKUYATOS *real-high-SPEED / Makoto feat. SK *Dense Forest Battle※ ※Available only if jukebeat is installed MISSION Unlocks These songs are unlocked by completing objectives, all of which use stamina. Stage 01 *CG Project / Latenighters *A Stupid Barber / Sho-T *Decade / kors k Vs. dj TAKA Stage 02 *D2R / NAOKI *Silver Platform - I wanna get your heart - / U1 Reincarnates w/ Leah Stage 03 *PASSION OF LOVE / NAOKI feat. PAULA TERRY *You are a Star / NAOKI feat. Anna Kaelin Stage 04 *STILL IN MY HEART / NAOKI *AFRONOVA / RE-VENGE Stage 05 *PARANOiA / 180 *Dance Dance Revolution / DDR ALL STARS Stage 06 *Poseidon(kors k mix) / NAOKI underground *Feelings Won't Fade(Extend Trance Mix) / SySF. Stage 07 *TEARS / NAOKI underground feat.EK *KISS KISS KISS AKBK MIX / Remixed by DJ Command Stage 08 *in love wit you / Kotaro feat. Aya *dirty digital / kors k Extra Stage These songs, along with Dense Forest Battle, can be unlocked only if jukebeat is installed. *Frogger's Song ~Original Song : Frog Song(Traditional)~ *LETHAL ENFORCERS Medley Sticker Battle Unlocks These songs are unlocked if you collect 6 stickers for each song. The stickers will make a complete banner and unlock that song. Stage 01 *DYNAMITE RAVE / NAOKI *MAX 300 / Ω Stage 02 *Shine / TOMOSUKE feat. Adreana *AM-3P / KTz *LOVE THIS FEELIN' / Chang ma Stage 03 *HIGHER / NM feat. SUNNY *SEDUCTION / nc ft. FINALFORCE *Anti-Matter / Orbit1 & Milo Stage 04 *aftershock!! / DM Ashura *SABER WING / TAG *POSSESSION / TAG underground Stage 05 *KISS KISS KISS / NAOKI feat. SHANTI *HYPER EUROBEAT / NAOKI feat. DDR ALL STARS *L'amour et la liberté(Darwin & DJ Silver remix) / NAOKI in the MERCURE Stage 06 *GRADIUSIC CYBER ~AMD G5 MIX~ / BIG-O feat. TAKA *PARANOiA-Respect- / .3k *All My Love / kors k feat.ЯIRE Stage 07 *Heatstroke / TAG feat. Angie Lee *oarfish / kors k *NGO / Keiichi Nabeshima Stage 08 *Electrified / SySF. *Music In The Rhythm / nc ft. Electric Touch *CHAOS / DE-SIRE retunes Invite Bonus *Uranus / Tatsh SN 2 Style *Your Angel / DM Ashura feat. kors k *sakura storm / Ryu☆ Artist pack "a-ha" (02/14/2013) *Take On Me / a-ha *Train Of Thought / a-ha *You Are The One / a-ha Artist pack "Miley Cyrus" (03/15/2013) *7 Things I Hate About You / Miley Cyrus *The Climb / Miley Cyrus *When I Look At You / Miley Cyrus Artist pack "Passion Pit" (03/30/2013) *Little Secrets / Passion Pit *Sleepyhead / Passion Pit *The Reeling / Passion Pit Artist pack "Pendulum" (04/15/2013) *Watercolour / Pendulum *Witchcraft / Pendulum *The Island - Pt. I (Dawn) / Pendulum Unidentified Funky Objects DANCE BATTLE Event (02/26/2013) *Unidentified Funky Objects / yutak Bingo Party Event (06/17/2013) *Bingo Party / yutak External Links Category:IOS Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Games Category:DDR Dance Wars Category:2013 DDR Games